


Your hand is sweaty. So is yours.

by Trashhole



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Multi, Nancy and Jonathan are amazing, Not so much a oneshot anymore, Oneshot, Sweet Fluff, hand-holding, i ship them so much, some tears, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashhole/pseuds/Trashhole
Summary: Jonathan begs his mom, Joyce, to let him bring Will and his friends, with his "friends" on a heavily planned camping trip. So she puts Jonathan in charge of bringing the four of them off somewhere for a few days. Too bad Will only gets to bring one friend, or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //So this is my first Byeler fic. I hope I don't screw anything up for any readers I might get from this. If I do, I apologize in advance. This is also my first One-shot. All forms of feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> P.S: If I make some really bad, noticeable spelling errors. I'm sorry. It is very late here. I just want to write this so badly.

Jonathan had told Will about wanting to get him and his friends out of town for a couple of days, after everything that had happened. Will didn't believe him when he got told that his mom had said yes. Will was ecstatic about the whole thing. Unfortunately, Dustin and Lucas couldn't go with the rest of the gang. They had caught the flu that had been going around the town. Secretly, Will actually loved this, he got to share his very own tent with his biggest crush. Will knew he liked boys, even before the whole "Upside down" situation. When he learned what everyone did to find him while he was gone, especially his mom and Eleven, or "El" as Mike called her. He felt loved. But Will wanted a different kind of love, something he hopes to have with Mike someday.

Will sometimes thinks he's a bit obsessive when it comes to his crush on Mike, but he can't help it. He just loves the way Mike looks. In the morning after a sleepover, his messy hair and cute pj's. At school when Mike is wearing his "good clothes" as his mother calls them. He loves how handsome he looks. Just any day really. Those deep brown eyes, Will could be swallowed up by them like an abyss. His freckles that dot his face. He's heard Mike say awful things about his face many times, but Will just wants to reassure him that he is beautiful. But he can't. Liking boys is wrong. He's supposed to like girls like his Dad said. He didn't like being called a faggot or fag, by anyone. At least he had his friends when it came to those slurs. 

 

Right now they were on their way to a certain spot located a few hours away from town. They're in Steve Harrington's vehicle. It was a type of station wagon, Will didn't know which type though. He knew it was red, and he liked red. Steve was driving, while Mike's sister Nancy was in the passenger seat. In the back there was Will and Mike. Oh and Jonathan sitting between them, smiling like a goofball as he read from a map. Will thinks Jonathan is more excited than he is, himself.

"So, when's the next turn Jon?" Steve had asked, breaking away from a conversation he was having with Nancy. Both Will and Mike thought it was weird that Steve had given Jonathan a nickname. But Will didn't mind as long as Jonathan didn't mind.

"Just a few more miles. I told you, when you see the big rock that looks like your hair, that's when you make a left." Jonathan said with a smirk.

"Oh, hah, hah." Steve gave a chuckle while shaking his head a little.

"Good one, Byers" Nancy had spoke up, laughing along with her two "friends". Then, to Will's surprise, Mike spoke up.

"Hey, don't steal mine and Will's thing. Get your own." Mike said it as a joke, but part of Will was thinking there was more to it. Jonathan and Nancy gave each other a smirking glance through the rear-view mirror. No one noticed it though.

"Okay Mike, you can have it" She smirked "If you beat me and 'Byers' in a game of chicken at the lake later on" Nancy laid it on thick with that Byers. Will gave a quirky smile while he looked to the side, at Mike, but Mike looked like had just stepped on Holly's hand.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Will asked. He looked bummed out all of a sudden. He had to know why.

Mike sighed before giving his answer "I forgot my swim trunks..." Will giggled "Hey! don't laugh, I was really looking forward to the lake!" Mike was becoming flustered with a flash of red on his cheeks. Will just thought it was hilarious that his best friend looked so sad because he forgot some trunks.

"You're right, Mike. I shouldn't laugh. I'm sorry for your loss" Will snickered, letting it out after grinning.

"Hey! don't make me come over there Byers!" Will loved it when Mike smiled, like he is now. Nancy chimed back in.

"Um, Mike? you can't beat me in the game of chicken later, so that means you forfeit right?. So stop saying Byers, it's mine now." Will smiled as Mike had been beaten in this little sibling rivalry thing going on. That was until Steve spoke up.

"Don't count him out yet, Nance. I brought a spare pair. So Mike can use them. Sure they'll be a little big, but it's better than no trunks, right Mike?" Steve gave a smirk while winking to Mike through the mirror. Mike nodded in return.

"Steve, who's side are you on anyway" Nancy said giving a playful slap on his arm.

"I'm on everyone's side. Just Mikey here needs a fighting chance." Both Will and Mike shuttered at that "Mikey" nickname. Just when Nancy was about to talk again, Jonathan spoke up, shooting his finger forward.

"Steve, there's the rock, you can make that left now."

 

When the car stopped, Will and Mike jumped out of the car, almost kissing the ground they walked on. Stretching their bodies at the same time. They had been cramped up in that stuffy car for a few hours, so it's only natural of their reaction. Jonathan had told Will and Mike to go wait somewhere while the three of the older teens, set up camp. They also got told to not go far, but they didn't really listen. They walked around for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only around fifteen minutes. They had seen some cool looking trees, trees that seemed to be there for ages. They were tall and strong. They had wandered off down a hill, when they came to this drop-down ledge. Mike easily touched his feet onto the ground, Will, not so much. Will was smaller than most boys his age, he never really cared much about his height, but he really needed the help right about now.

"Um, Mike? could you..could you give me a hand? I can't reach the ground..."Will tilted his head, embarrassed. It was just so awkward asking your best friend/crush to help you down, because you're too short. Mike seemed nervous now. Why was that?

"Yeah sure. Um, just jump down and I'll catch you." Will squinted.

"Promise?" He smiled. Mike went red, that reminded Mike heavily of Eleven, it didn't make Mike sad, just happy, that she's still here.

"Promise" Will nodded. He trusted Mike. He'd trust him with his life if it came to it. Will then took that leap of faith. Landing into Mike's open arms. The moment they made contact, Mike shut his arms closed. Grabbing Will as tight as he could. They stumbled back a bit, but Mike found his footing and kept his promise. Now that Mike thought about it, Will was actually really short compared to himself. Will's forehead reached Mike's shoulder. Mike then looked down upon Will's head. Will then looked up. They had no idea how close they were, until they looked at each other. Mike was still holding on, still tight as could be. Will was breathless. Through Will's eyes, it looked like Mike was inching closer, that was until-

"Mike! Will!" Mike instantly let go of Will, Will instantly missing the close contact. Nancy had called out to them. "Wherever you two are, hurry up and get back here. We're having lunch now!" Mike seemed stunned, like he was speechless, so Will made a small joke.

"Aw, come on. I just made it down the ledge" He said giving a smile afterwards, that brought Mike back to reality, as he returned the smile.

"Speaking of the ledge. Do you need a boost?" Mike gave a shy smile, while rubbing the back of his neck. Will got red in the face again and simply nodded. "Okay. I'll hoist you up. Let's go." Mike knelt down, holding his cupped hands out at the same time. Will quickly climbed up with the help of his friend, not wanting to keeping him on his knees for long. Will made short work of the ledge, to his own surprise. Mike then hopped up off the ground, but slipped back down and fell on his butt, with an "Ow" slipping from his lips in the process.

"You okay?" Mike looked up to his friend, looking worried as ever. Will was always the one to care about others before himself. Mike then realized he hadn't given an answer.

He quickly brought himself up off of the ground "Y-yeah, I'm okay. But Will, I think it's your turn to help me." Both boys smiled. Will held his smaller hand out, while gripping onto a nearby root in the ground. Mike grabbed onto Will's hand and pulled himself up. It took a bit of effort, but they finally got past it. They simply laid there for a few moments, taking their time getting the air back into their lungs. Mike turned his head to Will "Thanks" Mike breathed out.

Will turned his head to Mike. "You helped first" They just start laughing before Nancy blasted them with another call.

 

Around an hour went by, as they all finished lunch. Nancy had made her kick-ass sandwiches, with a little help from Jonathan. The tents were set up. Jonathan, Nancy and Steve had the smaller tent. Will and Mike didn't understand why they chose that one, since there were more of them. But hey, more room for the both of them. Mike and Will's tent was so big, you could actually stand in it. Unlike the other one. Jonathan announced they were going to head to the lake now. So it was changing time.

"Mike. I got them for you. Compliments of Mr. Harrington himself" Will said with a snort of laughter. He and Mike took turns changing in the tent, Will had already changed into his trunks, and he had just got Steve's extra pair for Mike. Mike graciously excepted, though the size might be a problem.

"Thanks." Will stood there for a moment, before realizing he's still here.

"Oh! right! sorry!" Will stumbled his way out of the tent, feeling the embarrassment creep on his face again. A few moments later and Mike stepped out of the tent. When WIll got a look at his friend, he couldn't help but laugh. "What? do they look that bad?" Will shook his head, wiping away tears in his eyes from the laughter.

"No, no. Not at all..."

"Oh can it, Byers" Mike snorted a chuckle before playfully pushing Will.

 

After a short "hike" they all made it to the lake. And my god, it was amazing looking. The sun gleamed on it perfectly, lighting the water up. Will was about to comment on how amazing it looked, but his big brother Jonathan grabbed him and threw him in. Jumping in, right after. Both Byers arose from the water and began play fighting. Mike smiled at this, not taking his eyes off of Will. Nancy took this as an opportunity and pushed Mike in. Nancy bursting out with Laughter, getting another one-up on her little brother. Mike shook his head, already soaking, his long hair covering his eyes. 

"How'd you like that. You must be getting tired of me besting you all the time." Nancy was about to laugh again, but Steve grabbed her by the waist and jumped in, bringing her with him. The lot of them splashed around for a while, before Mike announced something, in a very olden time royal voice.

"Nancy Wheeler, of house Wheeler. I, Mike Wheeler, of house Wheeler, challenge you, to a game of chicken. The victor shall be able to use the term "Byers" And the loser can never use it again. What do you say?" Will smiled to Mike. Mike was never afraid to show his nerdy side, and Will loved it.

"I shall" Nancy used a royal voice back. "May I ask, Mike Wheeler of house Wheeler. How do we choose partners?"

"Hmm...I know." Mike looked to Will, and almost like he knew what Mike was going to ask of him, he nodded and spoke up.

"I, Will Byers of house Byers will choose the pairings. Now seeing as Nancy is fighting for the right of Jonathan Byers, of house Byers, they will be partners. Now I am too short to carry Mike Wheeler, so I announce Steve Harrington of house Harrington will take my place." Will and Mike smiled to each other. Mike was a little red, he didn't expect Will to play along with this whole nerdy thing, butt hen again, he should have.

"Okay, I'm down with that" Steve spoke "But I am not talking like that" That's when Jonathan chimed in.

"That is fine, Steve, of house Harrington. No matter, you are going down" More laughter. A few moments later and Will was sitting on a rock, he agreed to ref this best two out of three, game of chicken. Mike was all set on Steve's shoulders, while Nancy was on Jonathan's.

"Okay. Three. Two. One!" Will called it, and the two teams began battling fiercely for control. From where Will was, there was a lot of shouting and grabbing. He wasn't paying attention to the game however. He was too busy staring at Mike. His pale body, his dripping wet hair, His-.

"Oh! you went down Wheeler!..I mean, you have been defeated, Mike of house Wheeler." Nancy shouted then shyly spoke as both Mike and Steve were picking themselves up after being knocked down. Nancy and Jonathan had won the first round.

"Round one goes to Nancy of house Wheeler. Prepare for round two." Will declared. Mike, while on top of Steve, looked over to the shorter boy. Will nodded in return. A silent "Go get her!". Will announced round two, to begin and both Wheeler's went in hard. But by the end of round two, Mike and Steve had won this one. Will smiled, obviously rooting for Mike to win. "Round two goes to, Mike, of house Wheeler. Prepare yourselves for the final round!"

"What's wrong, Jon? me and Mike too much for you."

"Hah, you wish Stevie" Another shudder from Will and Mike, at these awful nicknames.

"Ready to lose, Mike? face it, you will never win against me"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. You were to busy preparing to lose. Get ready to go under again" Mike grinned. Will announced the start of the final round. This would decide it all. Who would get to use the term "Byers". It started off fierce, with a lot of close calls. Mike almost fell, but thanks to the borrowed swim trunks, Steve was able to capitalize by yanking Mike back up by the shorts. Will made an audible "Phew". This was actually really intense. It went on for another short while. Near the end, Will couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Come on, Mike! Win for your Byers!" Will then piped down as he went red again. Why did he say something like that. But then suddenly, Nancy and Jonathan went tumbling down as Mike and Steve cheered as they were victorious. "The final victory goes to Mike Wheeler, of house- oh forget it" Will jumped back into the water, swimming over to the cheerful Mike. Will was surprised when Mike pulled him into a hug. The water was kind of cold, but they were really warm at the touch. Nevertheless, Will hugged back, just as tight. The others didn't really take notice, as Steve was too busy gloating about "his" victory. Will then heard Mike speak, almost like a whisper.

"Looks like I get to keep calling you Byers" Mike smiled looking down at his friend. Will noticed Mike's cheeks were red, but that could be from the moving about and what not.

"Good" Will smiled back, before breaking away.

 

The rest of the day was spent by, first. Drying off and getting changed, second eating dinner, and third, smores by the fire. They were at that part right now, actually. The older teens were busy talking amongst themselves. Shoving their faces with Smores, telling funny stories and jokes. Will and Mike had stuffed their faces enough and didn't feel like listening to the boring teen stories, so they announced that they were heading to their tent to get ready for bed. They said their goodnights before zipping the tent up. The teens were laughing outside by the fire. They probably bust out the beer too. The louder the better though. Both Will and Mike weren't planning on going to bed yet. They brought a stash of comics with them, for moments like these. About two hours went by. Will and Mike noticed that the fire was out and the others were set in their tent. It was relatively quiet over there, but once and a while there were a few noises, Will and Mike ignored them however. The two boys were in their pj's, tucked into their sleeping bags. Trying to sleep. Mike closed his eyes and for a while there was complete silence, but that ended with Will speaking with whispers. 

"Mike?" Their was some rustling as Will turned to face Mike's direction.

"Yeah, Will?" Rustling from Mike's side this time, as he did the same as Will.

"Can I tell you something? i-it's just, I feel like I can tell you anything, you know?" It was too dark to see, but Will was red i the face once more.

"Of course Will. I'm always here for you." Will let out a breath before continuing.

"I-I get scared at night...my Mom usually stays with me until I fall asleep...I know, it's pathetic...but-"

"Don't say that Will. It's not pathetic. It just shows how close you two are." Will gave a smile.

"Actually, that isn't even the most embarrassing part...She also holds my hand to comfort me..." Will closed his eyes, expecting a laugh from Mike, but he heard something else. The zip from Mike's sleeping bag being pulled down, and then his own. The sleeping bags they had were quite big, enough so that two young boys could fit in the same one, as they found out. Mike had gotten into Will's sleeping bag. What was going on? Will and Mike were really close. They could feel each others breath, they were sharing a pillow after all. Will and Mike could actually see each others eyes in the dark. It was...strange, really strange. Then to Will's surprise, his hand was taken into Mike's. Mike held it tight in his own. Will didn't know what to say. What would Mike say if he knew Will had a crush on him.

Will was snapped from his thoughts when Mike spoke "Can I tell you something now?" Will didn't speak, he simply nodded. Mike knew this. Will gulped, waiting for Mike to speak. "Your hand is sweaty" Mike gave a huge toothy smile, which was visible to Will.

"So is yours." Will gave a smile back. Then more movement from Mike. He inched his head forward slowly and..... _peck._ It was short, it didn't last long, but to Will it felt longer. Still, his eyes were blown wide open. Will closed his eyes and smiled "Thanks, Mike."

"You helped me first".

 

**//End notes//- So, I hope I did well for whoever reads this. If it's too short, I'm sorry, if it's too long, I'm also sorry. And no, I am not Canadian, I just say sorry a lot. Sorry. Just in case if some don't get the situations were Will and Mike helped each other out. (1). Mike helps Will down off the ledge, and Will returns the favor by helping Mike up. (2). Will helped Mike out by winning against Nancy, giving some encouragement, and Mike then returned the favor by staying close to Will to help him sleep. Again, all feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling chats. Some tears. And many conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //So let me just start off by saying, this chapter will finish off this short story. I hope whoever reads this fic, enjoys it. If my repetitive sentences are too much, I'm sorry. Still very tired :v People that comment on my works make me so happy and it helps me to write more. So thank you all who do.//

The three older teens were all cuddled next to each other in their tent, under some heavy covers. Nancy was in between the two boys, sleeping peacefully. The two boys however were chatting amongst themselves quietly, making sure not to wake Nancy. 

"So...which one of us is gonna have to wake the boys, and leave this super warm, cozy tent?" Steve whispered across to Jonathan.

"Hmm? how about we flip for it? I have a spare quarter in my pants pocket"

"Oh, you mean those pants over there, the ones I threw over there last night?" Steve said poking fun at last night's "activities". That earned a shy smile from Jonathan.

"Okay, okay, enough of that, you." Jonathan said with a small chuckle in his words. The older Byers then sneakily crawled over to his simple fit jeans, reaching into his back pocket and taking out a quarter, as carefully as he could. "Alright, Stevie. Call it." The other boy smirked.

"Heads of course" _Wink._ Jonathan shook his head with a dry chuckle before flipping the coin, catching it with ease.  Jonathan slowly pulled his hand away, revealing the coin. The result was....

"Tails, hah" Jonathan almost shouted his victory, but retracted the sound. Nancy stirred a bit, but stayed sleeping. "Looks like I get to stay here for a little longer." Jonathan had a real smirky smirk as he leaned over to Steven, planting a kiss on his lips. It lasted around five seconds before Jonathan pulled away. "Now go, we don't want to keep them sleeping for too long." Steve gave a happy sigh before reaching for some bundle of clothes, getting himself dressed as best as he could, then zipped open the tent. The tent that Mike and Will were sleeping in, was only across from the others, so Steve didn't have to go far.

"Hey, Mike, Will. You two up?" _No answer._ "Guys?" _No answer_. Steve thought to himself that these two must have stayed up late last night. He smiled before zipping open their tent. What Steve saw, was kind of a surprise. Both Mike and Will were huddled together in the same sleeping bag, faces really close. Steve didn't know what to do. Both these kids weren't his siblings. He really wished he picked tails now. "Um...Mike" Steve said reaching down, shaking Mike's shoulder gently "Buddy..." Mike's eyes shot open, and he lunged out of the sleeping bag, tearing the zip almost all the way down. Will obviously jolted up at this, now trying to grasp what was going on. Mike on the other hand was really flushed, he went to bed hoping to wake up before the others, guess not. Will's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Steve had just caught the both of them in the same sleeping bag, what could he be thinking right now? just a couple of fags, right?. Mike spoke first.

"Steve. Don't tell Nancy. Don't tell anyone. Please. Me and Will were...we were just..." Will noticed Mike was in a tough spot, it was awful to see Mike like this. To see him so frightened, frustrated. Will then took charge. The young Byers closed his eyes, before opening them once again.

"I asked him to sleep close to me...I get afraid at night...I don't like people knowing..." Will lowered his head, not wanting to admit this to more and more people. It was hard enough to tell his Mom, to tell Mike even. Steve looked like he had just figured out the universes secrets. He gave a nod.

"Oh, right, of course. Sorry to hear that little man" The older teen said giving a sympathetic smile, and a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Mike and Will mentally sighed. They only told half of the truth, but both Will and Mike couldn't risk what people might think of them. When the tension cleared, Will noticed Steve's shirt was very familiar.

"Steve?" The young Byers spoke.

"Oh, what's up, Will?"

"Why are you wearing my brother's shirt?" Steve mentally kicked himself. He hadn't noticed he picked up the wrong shirt. He was too occupied in his mind after that morning kiss. A million thoughts passed through Steve's mind. Which excuse should he go for?

"Oh, this? Your brother lent it to me. See, I just couldn't find it when I woke up" He answered with a nonchalant shrug. Will squinted, staring Steve down, not entirely believing his answer.

"How'd you lose it? I mean, it's a really, really red shirt." Will crossed his arms, putting Steve in the hot seat. Mike on the other hand was confused as to why Will was so set on talking about a stupid shirt. Little does anyone know, Will has suspicions about the three Teens relationship ever since he got back. Just little things like the nicknames, or Jonathan and Steve hanging out without Nancy at times.

Steve wasn't giving in however "I honestly couldn't tell you, little man." Another shrug. "Well I better get back to our tent and get those two out of bed. We're having breakfast soon. So get ready" With that, Steve left, zipping the tent up after himself.

Before Will could even move an inch, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Mike. "Wo..ah...can't...breathe.." Mike chuckled before letting the smaller boy go.

"Sorry. I-I just wanted to say thanks for not outing us to Steve." Mike said shyly looking away. Will did the same.

"Yeah, heh...no problem." Will spoke timidly. Mike then grabbed Will's hands into his own.

"Can we talk? like, about us?" Mike asked, staring into his maybe more than friend's eyes. Will simply gave a nod, to scared to speak. "Okay. Um. Are you...you know? queer?" Will seemed to be taken back by that. Like, he definitely knew he was "queer". He liked boys. But wasn't Mike? MIKE kissed HIM. Not the other way around, why was he asking, was Mike not queer? Will started to shake a little, breath picking up. That was until Mike spoke again "Will. Calm down. It's okay...I like you. 'Like you', like you. If you're queer, that's great, I mean, great for me. Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean, I'm glad if you are. I don't know what I am, but, all I know is that I like you, Will Byers. And I hope you like me back" Will calmed down. Mike was such a dork when it came to words, but he loved that about him. Will stared back into Mike's eyes.

"I'm queer. I'm queer for you, Mike Wheeler" Both boys smiled before pulling each other into a hug.

"How about we get changed now? your brother and my sister might already be up" Will nodded his head. They took turns changing in the tent yet again. Afterwards, when everybody was up and ready. The group had breakfast. Jonathan fried the bits of bacon as best, as he could. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, which made Jonathan satisfied. After eating the most important meal of the day, Jonathan announced that they would all be going on a hike. Jonathan didn't just come out here to have fun, he also wanted to take some amazing photos if possible. And seeing as the day was as sunny as could be, that was very possible.

 

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Nancy spoke, seeming eager about this whole hike. They all agreed and headed off upwards, towards the nearby mountains. The long hike was spent with the three older teens leading at the front, with Will and Mike trying oh so desperately to keep up. Will had noticed Jonathan looking back at him a few times. Something in his brothers eyes told him something, told him something he didn't want to talk about. A little further and the many trees began to disappear out of view, that's when Jonathan spoke.

"Alright. Anyone have to go do their 'business'? There aren't many trees left past this point." Everyone but Will was fine. Will said he had to go, so Jonathan offered to take him. Will tried to go back on it, but if he did, he'd probably wet himself. And he did not want to become the next Troy. Especially in front of Mike. So Will sucked it up and followed his big brother. Jonathan told the others to wait on the trail until they got back, there were no objections. Will did his business behind a tree, Jonathan was a few feet away, just keeping an eye out. When Will had finished, Jonathan motioned for the younger Byers to follow him again. As they were making their way back to Mike and the others, Jonathan broke the silence. "So. You going to tell me about these nightmares?" Will mentally screamed. Damn that Steve Harrington. Will kept his head forward. He didn't want to get into this with Jonathan. He just knows Jonathan will baby him every night now. Which will effect Jonathan's school, work and sleep. And Will didn't want that.

"I don't know what you mean." Will tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. Of course it didn't work on Jonathan. Jonathan stopped, and stopped Will by holding him by his small shoulders.

"Will." Jonathan spoke sternly. He wanted an answer. Jonathan told Will to always let him know about things, because unlike Lonnie, he'll always be there for Will. "Come on, Will" Will gave in. He couldn't keep it from his brother any longer.

"I get nightmares, okay? One's about...about that place!" Tears were falling. Will could feel them, roll down his cheeks. This was the first time he cried ever since he got back from that awful "Upside Down" place. "Mom helps me sleep at night. She comes into my room and holds my hand...It helps" Will lowered his head, away from his brothers sight. Jonathan was breaking inside, he hated to see Will cry, he hated seeing Will so sad.

"Oh, Will" Jonathan was crying now. He didn't know, he just cried when his family cried. That's when the brothers embraced each other in a hug. Jonathan held his little brother's head in one hand, while the other comforted his back. "It's alright. I'm here" Jonathan said, trying his best for Will. "Just let it out" And Will did, he let it out for quite a while actually. After that whole scene, the two Byers made their way back to the others, but on their walk back, they kept talking. "I'm sorry for making you tell me, Will"

"That's okay" Will gave a smile. His eyes still a little red from the crying. "Can you answer my question now?" Jonathan stopped once more.

"Sure, what is it?" Will stopped.

"What's up with you, Steve and Nancy?" Jonathan laughed to himself. His little brother truly was a gift.

"You're more observant than most, huh?"

"What?" Will was lost.

"Nothing." They stood there for a few moments of silence before Jonathan continued again. "If I tell you something, can you keep a secret? Meaning, Mom can't know, okay?" Will smiled.

"Of course I can!" Jonathan ruffled Will's hair.

"Alright." _sigh_ "Steve, Nancy and I, are in a relationship." Will was confused, how could three people be in a relationship at the same time. Also, his brother also liked boys?

"Wait, you like boys?" Jonathan smiled.

"Yeah. But I also like girls. Same goes for Steve. But we keep it on the down low. People don't really like when girls like girls or boys like boys." Will definitely agreed on that. "You could say I'm Bisexual" Bisexual? Will didn't recognize that word.

"What's that?"

"It's when someone likes both boys and girls. Get me?" Will's face had a big "Ohhhhh" stuck on it. But then he thought of Mike. Was Mike bisexual? Lucas and Dustin did tell Will about the whole Mike and Eleven thing. Maybe, just maybe. Still, his brother wasn't a queer like him. Will frowned. Jonathan taking notice. "What's wrong Will?"

"Is it wrong to just like boys?" Jonathan chuckled before kneeling down to face his brother.

"Of course not. Especially to the people who love you. Sure there will always be those people that has something bad to say about you, but don't listen to them. You be who you are, and don't ever change for anybody." Ever since Lonnie left Jonathan and his family, he always imagined having these kinds of talks with Will. He just never imagined them to be like this. It was funny, really. "Why do you ask by the way?"  Will was about to speak, he looked nervous again. So Jonathan decided against it, last second. "You know what, never mind. Let's talk some other time" Both brothers nodded before continuing back to the others. When they got back, they were greeted with more bone-crushing hugs by the Wheelers. Nancy for Jonathan and Mike for Will.

"Where, were you two? you had us worried" Nancy questioned the older Byers. While Jonathan explained away to Nancy what was going on, Will and Mike were having their own little conversation.

"Are you okay, Will? you look like you were crying. Steve kept making bear attack jokes, which kind of had me worried after a while" Mike was so sweet. Will could see Mike cared for him a lot.

"I'm fine. Me and Jonathan just had a little talk" Mike's eyes widened, obviously frightened of what was said between the two brothers. Will giggled "Don't worry, nothing about the amazing Mike Wheeler." Mike smiled.

"Promise?"

Promise" Will would never out Mike about anything. Will was in the same place, basically, so he knew.

 

The group carried on with their hike after that. Will spent most of it, stink-eyeing Steve for spilling on him. But he couldn't blame him. If he was in a relationship, he'd probably tell them everything. Wait? were him and Mike in a relationship? they never really discussed it to that point. Will was getting anxious again. What if Mike didn't want to be in an actual relationship. Just something to feel good about? Will shook his head. No, Mike would never do something so low. He's not like that, he cares for everyone. He's Mike Wheeler. Mike seemed to have sensed Will was in distress, so Mike did what he knew helped Will out. He grabbed Will's hand, in his own. This took Will by surprise, but after a minute or so, he eased into it. They were holding hands in secret. Will couldn't stop saying "cute" in his head. Whenever Nancy or the others looked back on the younger boys, they would let go as soon as possible. It was almost like a game. Mike could have sworn Nancy caught them a few times, but shrugged it off. 

When the group made it to their final destination on the hike, Jonathan set his camera on a nearby rock and told everybody to get huddled together. It was time for a group photo. And one to remember. The younger boys were standing in front of the three older teens. Nancy in the middle, Jonathan to the left and Steve to the right. Little did Will and Mike know, they were still 'secretly' holding hands. They had completely forgot. Then the camera flashed, and it seemed to snap the boys out of their thoughts at their silly mistake. They both looked to each other, eyes wide as can be. They quickly let go of each others hand.

"What's wrong? you like you've both seen a ghost" Steve chimed in, while Jonathan was fetching his camera. Both boys tried playing it off, but quickly ran to Jonathan. They had no plan of what to do, they weren't thinking.

"Jonathan, we need to see that photo" Mike shakily asked. "Please" Jonathan smiled.

"Don't worry, Mike. You'll get your chance to have a look." Jonathan already had the photo in his hand, shaking it about to try and get it clear as possible. Both boys stood there in agonizing silence as they watched Jonathan slowly figure out, once and for all who Will was worried about. Jonathan had a smile on his face as he stared the photo up and down, but quickly retracted the smile once he noticed the boys slip up. The three of them heard Steve call over "Is it ready yet? come on give it here" Jonathan stared at his brother and his probably more than friend now. That's when he made a decision "Ah, damn. It didn't come out right. It's all dark and messed up. Must be the light up here. Sorry guys." Jonathan said slipping the photo into his coat pocket. Mike visibly sighed. Jonathan then whispered to Will and Mike "I understand." Jonathan then made his way back over to Nancy and Steve.

"I think it's safe to assume he knows" Mike spoke. Shy smile on his face. Will was confused. Know what? that he was queer and Mike was, well, whatever Mike was.

"Know what?" Mike looked to Will with a goofy grin.

"That we're boyfriends. You know, I didn't think anyone was going to accept it" Mike shrugged "Guess I was wro-" He was cut off by a quick hug from Will. All of Will's doubts were flushed away, right there and then. "Something the matter?"

"No. Everything is perfect" Will answered back.

 

It took around an hour and a half to make it back to camp. The moment they did, Will and Mike feel onto the set of camping chairs that Steve had brought, exhausted. The gang were sitting around their camping furniture, having some dinner. The most notable conversation, was Jonathan complaining how he had already run out of film for his camera. The scenery was just too good not to snap photos of. The wind began to pick up, and Nancy felt it. Shivering on the spot as the wind whistled past her. Jonathan noticed and took his coat off, just like that one time, giving it to Nancy. She smiled and whispered a thanks. A few minutes went by and the wind picked up even more. Nancy dug her cold hands into Jonathan's coat pockets, but felt something inside the right one. She pulled out what she felt and it was the picture that Jonathan said came out ruined, from earlier. It wasn't however. It was perfect. Nancy smiled to herself, looking at everyone so happy. Her eyes then drew toward her brother and Will. They were holding hands? Nancy thought back to earlier during the hike, she could have sworn they were holding hands back then too. Her smile stayed there as she studied the photograph. It didn't last long however, as she thought to herself. Why wouldn't Mike let her know about him and Will? his big sister? They've become much closer ever since the whole Eleven and disappearance of Will, thing. Nancy and Mike needed to talk. She had decided to talk with Mike, as soon as him and Will take turns changing into their PJ's.

"Okay Will, you can go first, I don't mind" Mike said to his boyfriend, which Will loved hearing now. Will stepped into their tent and began changing. Mike was waiting there, that was until Nancy came over and took his hand. She then began walking off, away from the tent. "Um, Nancy? where are you taking me? oh no, I knew you were actually an alien. You're gonna take me to the mother ship aren't you!" Mike began to fake struggle to further the joke. Nancy was laughing, but she was trying to be serious.

"Cut it out, Mike. We need to talk" That last part worried Mike. Had Jonathan told her about him and Will? What if he had? what was Nancy going to do? what if she tells their Mom? then what if their mom disowns him or something. All Mike could do is worry and wait. When Nancy finally stopped, along with Mike, they weren't that far off from camp, just a few feet away. "Mike. I don't mean to put you on the spot, but you know you can tell me anything, right?" If Mike wasn't sweating before, he was now. She had to know. Jonathan had to have told her. "Remember that time I asked you if you liked Eleven, outside the school?" Mike shyly nodded, not knowing where this was going. "You told me no, remember? but a few days later you told me you did. Is there anything else you want to tell me? You know I won't tell anyone, right?" Mike nodded, but was still nervous.

"Did you talk to Jonathan or something?" Nancy had a confused look on her face.

"What? about you? what do you mean?" Now Mike was confused. If Jonathan didn't rat them out, then what was going on? Both siblings stood there for a moment, nothing but silence.

"Look, Mike. I'm taking about this." Nancy then pulled out the photo from earlier. Mike's eyes widened as he knew now. It was harder to see in the dark, but it was still visible. Him and Will were clearly holding hands in the photo. Mike sighed.

"Okay. What? you want me to tell you that I love Will or something? cause I do." Did he really just say "love"? Did he just confess his love for Will, to his sister? Nancy snorted a chuckle. Mike went red for like the hundredth time ever since they got here. "What are you laughing at? you love Steve Harrington. Have you seen his hair?" Nancy laughed even louder. Then the Wheeler siblings were hugging.

"I love you Mike. And if you love Will, that doesn't change anything. And as always, my lips are sealed." Mike hugged back. They both walked back to camp, but before Nancy left for her tent, she spoke to Mike once more. "Oh and by the way, I don't only love Steve" Nancy then disappeared into her tent. Mike stood there, confused for a moment, but then remembered Jonathan giving her his jacket and even more. No more confusion. Mike turned to walk into his tent, but walked into Will instead.

"Ow-oh Will, sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Will giggled.

"It's fine. But, where'd you go? With Nancy I mean" Mike smiled and stepped into the tent, dragging Will along with him. Mike then explained everything that had happened. After the little story time, Will let Mike get changed into his PJ's. By the time he was done, the weather had took a turn for the worst. The rain fell down heavily onto the tents. Being closer to the mountains made it worse. Then the thunder and lightning started. That's when Mike and Will heard Jonathan yell to them.

"Come on, we have to pack up! The tens won't withstand this weather. We have no choice but to go back home." There were no arguments from anyone. As much as they loved the lake and the scenery, nothing beat being in a nice warm house on a night like this. After packing up everything they could, they all ran to Steve's vehicle. Steve was in the drivers seat. Jonathan was actually in the passengers seat. Nancy was about to take the middle seat, between Will and Mike, but at the last second decided to sit near the window. Leaving Will in the middle and Mike at the other window seat.

"This sucks. I was looking forward to another night in the tent" Steve said starting the car up and driving slowly down the hill they came up. Jonathan shook his head. Steve just doesn't quit it, with these jokes. The long drive was spent with a few chats amongst everyone. They would have listened to something on the car stereo, but the weather was ruining the signal.  Around 2:00 am and they were about fifty minutes away from Hawkins. Mike wasn't that tired, but Will, he was exhausted, but he couldn't fall asleep, he was nervous he might have another nightmare. Mike noticed Will was tired and leaned close to Will, then spoke.

"Will. It's alright." He whispered into Will's ear. Mike then took hold of Will's hand. "I'm here" Will smiled as his head fell onto Mike's shoulders. Nancy obviously noticed and her and Jonathan shared a small smile with each other through the rear mirror. "Will?"

"Yeah?" They kept whispering as best as they could.

"Should we let Dustin and Lucas know about, you know? us?" Will smiled before speaking.

"Yes" Mike squeezed Will's hand a bit before smiling. Will was so tired, he was about to fall asleep. But he smiled and whispered to Mike again. "Mike?"

"Yeah, Will?"

"Your hand is sweaty" Both boys smiled.

"So is yours" Mike said before planting a small kiss on the smaller boys cheek. Will closed his eyes, with a huge smile on his face.

 

**//So! Let me know what you guys think. All feedback is appreciated. I hope I did all you Byeler shippers proud. Thank you all again.//**


End file.
